Where are you Kurokocchi?
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: [ Kikuro ] Disaat Kise mengajak kuroko makan, tiba-tiba kuroko menghilang...
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basuke Ff.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt /?/

Languange: Indonesia.

Pairing: Kikuro [ Kise x kuroko ]

* * *

'Hilang'

'Hilang

'Hilang'

Kata-kata itu terus berucap di dalam kepala maupun hati Kise.

'Dia dimana?'

'Kau dimana?'

'Kuro...kurokocchi'

* * *

"KUROKOCCHII!" Teriak Kise dari kejauhan.

"Kise-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang bingung tapi sudah biasa melihat tingkah Kise seperti itu.

"Apa hari ini kau ada waktu?"

"Waktu...? Err.. Seharusnya hari ini aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemanimu ke perpustakaan! Lalu kita makan, oke?" Pintanya

"Baiklah-baiklah" Katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Hari ini Kise sangat senang sekali, kenapa? Ya! Karena hari ini adalah peringatan satu tahunnya dengan Kuroko! Peringatan apa? Jelas, peringatan hari sejak mereka jadian satu tahun lalu. Pada tanggal 7 november 2012!

Yah, kelihatannya Kuroko tidak sadar hari ini adalah hari itu. Tapi, Kise akan mengingatkannya dengan mengajak berjalan-jalan dan makan, lalu membelikan bunga kepada kuroko dengan kartu yang bertuliskan 'I love you'

So sweet? Yah, begitulah ciri-ciri Kise. Ratusan bahkan ribuan wanita selalu mendambakan Kise yang berprofesi model ini, dan ia juga jago dalam main basket. Tapi, hati kise selalu untuk Kurokocchi nya tersayang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kise saat kuroko mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan.

"Sudah. Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!"

Di perjalanan, Kise dan kuroko menuju ke kafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi pulang sekolah. Tidak mahal sih untuk peringatan satu tahun, tapi yang terpenting inilah mereka. Beginilah mereka.

"Milkshake?" Tanya kise dengan senyum manis tertampang di wajahnya.

"Iya" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang cuek.

Mereka sudah saling tau apa kesukaan masing-masing. Apa daya kalau mereka saling menyukai?

Setelah beristirahat di kafe tersebut mereka berdua keluar. Kuroko melihat kucing di tengah jalan, lalu menghampirinya.

Tapi...

Tiba-tiba truck yang melaju dengan cepat menghampar tubuh kuroko dan kucing itu. Sesempat tadi Kise yang berusaha mendorong tubuh kuroko bermaksud hanya dia yang terkena, malah selamat.

Kucingnya selamat.

"Kuro...kurokocchi...?" Kise melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tidak ada

Dimana?

Dimana?

"Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi?" Kata-kata itu terus terulang di mulut Kise dengan wajah yang tersenyum panik tidak mengerti.

"Kurokocchi? Kau dimana? Kucingnya selamat, kau dimana? Haha..." Wajah kise berubah menjadi wajah kesedihan. "Kuro...kocchi?" Air mata keluar dari mata yang lentik tersebut.

Hilang? Dimana dia? Tubuhnya tidak ada. Padahal baru saja dia tertabrak bukan? Seharusnya tubuhnya ada disana bukan? Kenapa tidak ada?

"KUROKOCCCHIIIIIIIIIIIII" Tangisan Kise semakin keras dan berteriak di tengah jalan tersebut.

Orang-orang yang sepertinya cukup mengerti keadaan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya melihat Kise yang menangis tersebut.

Tapi, sebenarnya dia dimana? Surga? Tubuhnya dimana?

* * *

Wait for chapter 2!

RnR please? Maaf kalau ada salah kata dan typo! Terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 updated!

Semoga kalian menyukai kelanjutannya!

* * *

Di tengah kebingungan Kise, tiba-tiba dunia ini menjadi gelap. Gelap tak ada cahaya.

_Ini dimana? Kurokocchi...?_

Dilihatnya ada sedikit cahaya di ujung sana. Kise hanya mengikuti cahaya tersebut. Sesampainya disana, dilihatlah ada tempat tidur dan tubuh? Tubuh siapakah itu? Ia tertidur, Rambutnya biru. "Kurokocchi...?" Sentak kaget Kise. Mengapa Kuroko tiba-tiba tertidur disana? Sebenarnya ini dimana?

Disampingnya ada orang, siapakah itu?

"Apakah kamu yang bernama Kise?" Tanya perempuan yang berambut putih namun mengesankan tersebut. Tubuhnya yang berhiaskan perhiasan dan permata membuat dirinya semakin cemerlang.

"Iya, aku Kise. Kau siapa? Dan, dan kau apakan kurokocchi?!" Tanya Kise tanpa segan dengan sedikit membentak.

"Dia tidak apa-apa" Kata perempuan tersebut. "Tapi, itu terlihat kalau dia dikutuk"

"Dikutuk?" Tanya Kise heran. "Siapa memang? Apakah Kurokocchi pernah berbuat salah kepada orang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia dikutuk tapi yang pasti ia dikutuk oleh seorang perempuan yang bernama Madelyn"

"Maderinu..? Aku tidak mengenal dia, siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah putri dari dunia landford ini. Tapi kelihatannya dia sangat membenci lelaki ini"

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa dia membenci kurokocchi..."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan masalah itu. Yang pasti jika kau tak menemukan penawar racun ini. Dia akan mati lusa esok"

"MATI?!" Sentak Kise kaget. "Baiklah. Dimana letak penawar itu?!"

"Kau harus pergi ke gudang di dalam istana Queen Madelyn. Nama penawar racunnya adalah Maderin diambil dari nama putri itu sendiri" Jelas perempuan tersebut. "Botol itu bewarna bening penawar racun itu berupa bubuk seperti mutiara yang cemerlang"

"Tunggu, dimana istana tersebut?" Tanya Kise yang mulai kebingungan.

"Kau tinggal berjalan ke arah utara terus sampai ada istana mewah terbuat dari mutiara putih" Tambah perempuan tersebut. "Nah selamat berjuang" Perempuan itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Kise layaknya angin.

Kise yang melihat Kuroko berada di depannya itu tertidur, Kise menghampirinya. Dia mencium tipis bibir kuroko, berkata dalam hati _Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menolongmu kurokocchi._

Tanpa segan, Kise langsung meninggalkan Kuroko yang tertidur di tempat tidur mutiara tersebut. Bagaikan putri salju yang kedinginan dan butuh kehatangan seorang pangeran untuk menolongnya dari bahaya.

Kise membuka pintu dari ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita, sekarang bagaikan wonderland seperti negeri dongeng. Banyak tanaman dan buah-buah bewarna merah, kuning, maupun biru. Tanpa ragu ia langsung menuju utara yang diberitahu oleh perempuan tadi.

Disana, banyak sekali binatang-binatang yang cukup aneh layaknya dunia dongeng. Perempuan itu bilang... Ini lanford bukan? Kelihatannya Kise tersesat di dunia dongeng ini. Tapi, tetap tidak peduli apa ia tetap saja bersikeras untuk pergi ke Istana Maderinu tersebut.

Dilihatnya sekeliling dari dunia tersebut. Bingung, sebenarnya ini memang dunia dongeng atau apa?

Sampailah Kise di depan sungai. Disitu terdapat banyak buaya. Dan jarak daratan yang akan dilaluinya. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati sungai tersebut? Dilihatnya sekelilingnya tidak ada jembatan untuk menyeberangi sungai tersebut. Dan keliatannya sungai tersebut terus memanjang sampai kesana.

Terlihat ada seorang kakek dan nenek sedang di ujung pohon arah barat sana. Kelihatannya mereka mau menyeberangi sungai tersebut dengan perahu yang mereka punya. Kise bermaksud menumpang, tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Permisi... Apa kalian mau menyeberangi sungai ini?"

"IYA KENAPA?!" Bentak kakek tersebut. Kise tersentak, dari jauh kakek ini terlihat baik, tapi setelah dilihat dari dekat kakek ini terlihat garang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kek, jangan begitu kelihatannya dia tersesat" Kata Nenek yang membela Kise.

"APA MAUMU?! ADA PERLU APA DENGAN KAMI?!" Bentak kakek itu lagi. Kise mengambil nafas bersiap-siap untuk berbicara sesopan mungkin.

"Saya hanya... Ingin menumpang di perahu ini untuk menyeberangi sungai. Karena harus pergi ke Istana Maderinu"

"ISTANA MADERINU?! UNTUK APA KAMU KESANA HAH?!"

"Untuk mengambil penawar racun, tema- erhm, pacar saya sedang berada dalam kesulitan" Kata Kise dengan sedikit menyeringai tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi.

"DASAR! YASUDAH, SINI CEPAT NAIK!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kise yang mulai ada harapan, matanya berbina-binar seperti anak kecil.

"MAU NAIK APA TIDAK?!"

"Iya! iya!"

Naiklah Kise di perahu tersebut dan menyeberangi sungai dengan selamat tanpa berurusan dengan buaya. Kise lega, untung saja dia boleh menaiki perahu tersebut dan menyeberangi sungai ini dengan selamat.

"Sebenarnya kakek itu baik, hanya saja cara bicaranya yang terlihat jahat. Jadi jangan diambil hati ya" Kata nenek itu lembut.

"Iya nek, terima kasih ya!" Kata kise berterima kasih. "Kekk! Terima kasih yaa!" Kise melambaikan tangan kepada kedua kakek-nenek tersebut.

"AWAS KAMU JIKA TIDAK HATI HATI!" Teriak kakek tersebut. "DAN INGAT, JANGAN LUKAI PUTRI MADELYN! DIA ANAK BAIK, TAPI HANYA SUKA BERMAIN SAJA, INGAT ITU!"

"Iyaa!" Kise hanya berkata iya tanpa mencerna kata kakek tersebut. Ia berpikir, jika hanya bermain kenapa dia harus bermain dengan nyawa orang?

Kise ingin mengetahui jawaban sebenarnya setelah ia sampai di istana dan menanyai motif putri Maderinu itu yang sebenarnya.

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai!

RnR please?

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!

*PS: maaf sekali lagi kalau ada salah kata ataupun typo


End file.
